fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aetherial Translocation
|rōmaji= Ēteruaru Toransurokēshon |type= Caster Magic Lost Magic Chaos Arts Teleportation Magic |user= Lisette Aznable }} Aetherial Translocation ( , Ēteruaru Toransurokēshon lit. Time-Space Teleportation of Aether) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and of course, a member of the Chaos Arts which grants the caster the ability to harness the chaotic properties of aether in order to phase through the fabric of time and space, essentially teleporting over various distances. Description When performing Aetherial Translocation, the caster surges their magical energies within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether – from here, the wielder of the Chaos Arts utilizes Shape Transformation in order to mold the mists into a red-and-black energy field that functions similarly to that of a translocation portal – this energy field is barely a centimeter in width but it is always only slightly larger than the caster themselves to ensure that their entire body can enter the portal. Additionally, it is projected outwards barely inches away from the magician's body to enable near-instantaneous teleportation. From here, the caster steps into the translocation portal, linking the magician who wields the Chaos Arts to the fabric of space-time, with the translocation portal acting to a gateway to any other place that the caster imagines wishing to end up, no matter the distance or location of their destination; they are capable of moving any or all parts of their body between the current location and their destination through this dimensional space. To give a short explanation of what this entails; the Aetherial Translocation grants the wielder two similar yet different abilities; teleportation and intangibility. When approaching this portal, the transference medium known as the time-space corridor will release extremely high purified energy particle concentrations; and in that instant, the caster and/or their target will have their body broken down into aether particles as the particle concentrations of the time-space corridor created through the magic absorbs them- being directed according to the caster's will as the user and/or their target will be instantaneously reassembled in said location, literally teleporting to effectively any location that the caster wishes to go- when teleporting, the heat signature and magical power of the user and/or their target becomes incapable of being detected. While the Aetherial Translocation is capable of causing the caster to disappear and reappear anywhere that they deem suitable, more often than not, a magician who uses the magic can only teleport objects with a mass up to four-thousand, five-hundred, and twenty kilograms. Once the wielder has hidden a target within the Aetherial Translocation portal, at any time, simply by willing it, they are capable of launching it from the translocation portal at any velocity that they deem suitable, enabling a proficient caster to summon any equipment that they possess ever-so-casually to function as an impromptu Requip, or to launch a flurry of weaponry from the dimensional portal in the blink of an eye, reducing the enemy's reaction time to zero. Not only this, with the power of the time-space corridor, the caster is capable of utilizing a rather specialized application of the time-space warping properties bestowed upon the magic through the chaotic energies known as aether – while invoking the command "Vanish" ( , Banisshu lit. Aether Intangibility) while moving any part of their body through the translocation portal, the caster is capable of passing through objects, but in Soviet Russia, objects pass through them - in any case, this effectively allows intangibility; as any part of their body which overlaps with anything that can be registered as a "solid" can be dragged into an Aetherial Translocation corridor instantly, giving off the visage that the caster is capable of phasing through almost anything that they come into contact with, retaining the signature concealment of their magic signal and physical presence in the process. When utilizing this function of the Aetherial Translocation magic, the caster can use the time-space warping properties in order to burrow through the ground and then travel through it as if it were simply the regular flat surface, giving them the opportunity to ambush an enemy from below- this effect also affects anything they are in contact with as long as the caster is continually touching it. With the time-space corridors created by this magic, the caster is capable of zooming through any form of supernatural or otherwise defense with ease. While the Aetherial Translocation magic can be, for the lack of a better term, horrendously overpowered in the heat of battle, with a master of the magic rarely having to resort to 'regular' magical combat as long as they harness its effects properly (not even requiring strategy), utilizing the intangibility to force enemy blows of any type to pass through their frame harmlessly while they dart around the battlefield with impunity at the speed of thought, sometimes taking their enemy along for a little rise, the Aetherial Translocation portals are not without their own weaknesses; for one, the caster is incapable of utilizing both properties of the Aetherial Translocation portals simultaneously- to use its time-space warping powers, the wielder of the magic cannot remain intangible as they are required to solidify, thus leaving them vulnerable, and in order to turn intangible they are incapable of teleporting around, making escape impossible. While still considered a game breaker in video game terms, this may or may not balance the corridors of time-space made manifest through Aetherial Translocation out. Spells *'Translocation: Snap' ( , Toransurokēshon: Sunappu lit. Time-Space Teleportation: Serial Flashing Strikes): Translocation: Snap is an extension of the Aetherial Translocation magic – it is a serial of strikes where the caster instantly warps around the opponent, unleashing a furious flurry of blows in a chain. When performing Translocation: Snap, the caster surges their magical energies within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether – from here, the wielder of the Chaos Arts utilizes Shape Transformation in order to mold the mists into a red-and-black energy field that functions similarly to that of a translocation portal, entering it instantly and contacting the fabric of time and space, release extremely high purified energy particle concentrations; and in that instant, the caster's body is broken down into aether particles as the particle concentrations of the time-space corridor created through the magic absorbs them- being directed according to the caster's will as the caster will be instantaneously reassembled in said location, literally teleporting – in the case of Translocation: Snap, the caster reappears behind their opponent, literally warping around them to shift their position to something much more favourable; from here, the caster then attacks with any technique in their arsenal, with them instantly opening yet another corridor of space-time to teleport and strike the enemy once more – making the caster seem as nothing but a flash of red and black light which is invisible to the human eye as they utilize the space-time corridors in order to appear and disappear countless times, attacking the enemy from all directions; this process repeats itself for up to five attacks with the user attacking their adversary so quickly and moving so rapidly that they are incapable of reacting to the vicious onslaught thrown their way. Trivia *Aetherial Translocation is slightly based on Chaos Control; however, it was more derived from the Dark Aura ability from Kingdom Hearts. Category:Chaos Arts Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Teleportation Spells